K-Project: Swords of Damocles Wikia
Welcome to K-Project RP: Swords of Damocles ~It all started decades ago, when the world of this time was ruled by Seven Kings. These Seven were separated into seven clans, ruling their own territory. But none of this were possible if it wasn’t for the mysterious Slates, Dresden Slates. A mysterious stone that is known to be the source of the Auras and Swords of Damocles. The Seven chosen were made to have their own sword that is given to them as proof that they are the ruler of their clans. Though no one knows the full potential of how the slates work but there are theories in how it does. However, over the years the slates had been under the full watch of the Gold clan whom still have not yet to unlock its full potential. There are clans who seek to harness the mysterious power of the slates and some have tried to steal it, some get corrupted by curiosity, some died trying to understand its mystery. Though at this time, it is the year 2018 in Kanto Region Japan very modern world. Years passed when the clans went silent, some gone into hiding and most have just been out into the public living their lives as they see fit. Though some of the clans that roam free are being chased down and placed inside of prisons/jail by the Blue Clan that upholds the law of this world of theirs. But the only clan that really gone without a trace or most likely could not be found was the Silver King. Rumor has it he was looking to steal the Slates from the Gold Clan one day. And upon his return he plan to kill the Kings for his utter thirst of power yields behind the mystery of wanting the Slates and whatever mystery it holds. Even though it is said the Silver King is to be the most powerful King out of the seven, no one knows why he remains in hiding. Until then, most clans just forgotten about this and never paid any mind to these rumors. Getting Started Now a new era of clans emerge along with the old as they battle for victory towards territory, power, glory and more. * Decide what Clan suits you best and make sure there is a slot for you, before you begin. * Ask a mod to create a blank bio page so you can begin your journey. * Have your character registration/application approved so that you may begin to RP to your heart's content. If you want a specific Rank ie: King, Second/Third-in-Command, Squad Leader, etc. then speak to a Mod or King of that pertaining Clan. Same goes if you want to make a new clan. Important Pages Make sure that you read the following pages thoroughly and don't be afraid to ask questions if something isn't clear. Informational Pages * Standard Information and Rules * Clan Information * Map/Location Information Template Pages * Character Application Template * Clan Template ** Icons Category:Browse